


All is Well

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: 1. I posted this one on my Tumblr as a part of the 30-day Creative Writing Challenge that I am doing there. Thought i'll share it here too.2. The prompt for the challenge: You’re unable to leave the room for the next 7 days. Chronicle each day using no more than 50 words





	All is Well

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I posted this one on my Tumblr as a part of the 30-day Creative Writing Challenge that I am doing there. Thought i'll share it here too.  
> 2\. The prompt for the challenge: You’re unable to leave the room for the next 7 days. Chronicle each day using no more than 50 words

_**Day 1** _

How long he’d been sleeping? Hours? He slowly opened his eyes, but everything was still so hazy. Must be because of the meds. He fell asleep again.

 

_**Day 2** _

He opened his eyes, then blinked. Someone was holding his hands. He turned his head slowly, and found his guardian angel was holding his hand, smiling at him.

 

_**Day 3** _

“It’s going to be alright, isn’t it?”

Another question left unspoken but hanging heavily in the air.

_I can still play, can’t I?_

The doctor lifted his eyes from the notes to look at him. He nodded.

“You’ll be okay, Mr. Reus.”

 

_**Day 4** _

He stared at the orange fluffy object that Pierre has just shoved to him. Then again, it’s Auba. Why would he even surprise that the idiot would give him a stuffed animal?

He looked at his teammate.

“A fish, Auba? Really?”

Auba grinned. “It’s not just a fish, Marco! It’s Nemo!”

 

_**Day 5** _

He read the card once again. A small stick figure was drawn next to the lines written in black crayon over the yellow paper.

_Get well soon, Marco! You are my favorite player and I want to be like you when I grow up._

Marco smiled softly.

 

_**Day 6** _

It’s not like this was the first time it happened. It still kind of hurt, though. Watching their teammates play. Watching them instead of playing with them.

Marco kept his eyes on the screen.

He should have been there. With them. Where he belonged.

 

_**Day 7** _

“So?” Marco asked carefully.

The doctor smiled at him, and nodded.

“You’ll still need to have the cast for 6 weeks, and obviously there’d be some physiotherapy after that. But in general, all is well.”

Marco closed his eyes as he sighed in relief.

_All is well._


End file.
